1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for aiding people in walking up and down stairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people, and especially the elderly, have various ailments which cause their legs and the joints in their legs to be weak. Such ailments of the joints and, more specifically, of the knee joints, typically occur as a result of a degenerative disease such as arthritis. As a result, such people often experience difficulty in supporting their own weight and, more particularly, in walking up and down stairs.
The difficulty such people experience in walking up and down stairs limits their mobility in public buildings as well as in their home. Consequently, a need exists in the art for an apparatus which would aid the infirm in walking up and down stairs. In addition, there is a need for such an apparatus which would be inexpensive and would be useful in public buildings as well as in private homes. Further in addition, there is a need for such an apparatus which would not interfere with the normal activities of people who would not ordinarily need to use such an apparatus.